Kalibri
Origins Joe Gallacher is a hard-working, dedicated young man, who for the longest time has loyally served towards the defense and the better of humanity. Starting his professional career in strategical partnerships back on Earth, a job shared by his father, he quickly jumps on the opportunity to do more than just office paperwork and board meetings and becomes a part of the Moon Base strikeforce squad, where he received the codename "Kalibri". After a few ordinary missions, he's part of a group sent to hunt down a dangerous rebel, known as Centurion, who almost crippled him in their fight, rendering him blind in his right eye, only getting saved by Salamandre. Heavily defeated and humiliated, heartache much stronger than body ache, Kalibri thought about retiring for good. After being signed out from the hospital, he went to say farewell to his father. His father said that he shouldn't lose hope, as he believed that Kalibri can be as strong of a fighter as any. He took him on a field trip in a forest adjacent to their village and opened an ancient chest that revealed a dusty old blade, which had a dim glow to it nonetheless. His father explained to him that there are 2 swords like that and he has one of them and that he had spent the majority of his life looking for the second blade, alas unsuccessful. He said Kalibri should finish what he started. Kalibri was confused and hesitant at first, because sure, it may have looked cool, but it was practically a relic, so he thought it was unusable, brittle and pondering what could he possibly have to gain from this old relic, compared to the advanced weaponry out there. As soon as he grabbed it, the massive sword started to glow in acid green colors. Kalibri entered a mind stasis, where for a brief second he imagined and foresaw exactly what he needed to do to defeat Centurion. Joe imagined his target through the blade. Without saying anything to his father, he rose up and noddingly accepted. Centurion's Capture Without any notice and not even requesting an official warrant to hunt for him, Kalibri started digging deep to find Centurion and when he ultimately did - he went on to battle him face to face. Kalibri was still upset at experiencing his first defeat in battle at the hands of Centurion and wanted to face him. They fought again, and just when Centurion was about to win a second time, because Kalibri still didn't have an ounce of training and experience with his new weapon, a huge fire blast emerged from behind, separating the two. It was Salamandre coming to the rescue. Centurion said that he missed and that he can gladly take them both on. Salamandre said he wasn't aiming at him and they both looked at Kalibri, whose sword was now burning brightly and dripping acid thanks to the chemical reaction from Salamandre's fire. Kalibri overpowered Centurion and struck him with the blade, breaking his spear and burning through his body a little. Defeated, Centurion begged to be spared. For a second, Kalibri wanted to get angry, wanted to finish him, but his friend Salamandre proved to be a voice of reason, saying he doesn't need to do that and Centurion should pay for his crimes against humanity. That would not be the last time Kalibri has risked his life for humanity, as he would join many more battles, alongside his younger cousin Fury and his friend Salamandre. Since then, he's in search of the second blade of Acid Rage, hoping to make a matching set and use it to defend humanity from both foreign and domestic threats. Centurion was placed in a psychiatric hospital. Moon Base The Open Door Kalibri is a supporting character in this episode. Burden of Glory Kalibri is a supporting character in this episode. Unification Kalibri and Salamandre greatly help with the defense against the invading Defiler and his minions and ultimately together they help Fury and Skaarh to bring him down. The Hunt for the Second Blade art_kalibri.jpg|Kalibri is determined to find the second Sword of Acid Rage *I had to lose an eye to truly start seeing. *I will find you! *Feel the Acid Rage! *Let's go hunting! *#038 - The Open Door *#039 - Burden of Glory *#040 - Unification Category:Characters Category:Pilot